Miradas
by BlackDream-Mary
Summary: "Porque para ellos no había otra manera que no fuera esa… La única forma de intercambiar palabras de afecto, sentimientos, y todas esas cosas, era a través de sus miradas…". "A través de sus miradas ellos entendían que se amaban...". Viridianshipping. Regalo para LaRavenclawDesorientada. Oneshot!


Hola a todos!

Bueno, ah, por donde empezar...

Esto es un regalo para la dulce, tierna y sensual Ravie-chan, bien mi niña, sabes que te amoadoro *corazón tierno* y bueno, perdón por regalarte algo tan raro (malo) ;n;

Me pediste el HoennChampion, y falle tremendamente *se va corriendo, se lanza a su cama y llora* Pero bien, después me fije en las otras parejas solicitadas, y me di cuenta que tenia una idea para esta n3n Espero que te guste aunque sea solo un poquito chiquito D: Y espero que Kotomi-chan no me mate, y me apruebe por mi intento de Viridian u-u

En fin, creo que no tengo nada más que decir, excepto que es mi primer Viridian, (al menos oficial) n-n" Así ustedes me dirán como se me da...

Sobre el fic: _La letra cursiva son Fashbacks_ :D

Disclaimer: Pokémon no me pertenece, pertenece a Nintendo, Kusaka y Yamamoto (me siento extraña si no pongo estas palabras xD)

* * *

**Miradas**

Y ahí estaban nuevamente los dos, ambos mirando hacia el piso. Sus rostros estaban inclinados hacia abajo, provocando que sus flequillos taparan parte de sus caras, en especial sus ojos, mientras que lo único que resaltaba de entre sus cabellos, eran sus sonrojos.

Aquella pareja era un caso raro.

Y no era un caso raro porque no se amaran o algo parecido, o por el estilo… Sino que era una pareja rara por no poder formalizar su relación con palabras… Era rara porque no podían decir sus sentimientos, hablarlos, expresarlos, expulsarlos por sus labios…

Ninguno de los dos podía decir "**te amo**"

Pero aunque ninguno de los dos pudiese decirse "**te amo**_"_, ambos ya se habían besado, abrazado y hasta ya se habían tomado de las manos.

Por lo que no poder decir **te amo**_, _**me gustas**_, _**¿quieres ser mi novio/a? ¿Somos algo? Siento que te quiero**, -etc.-, en verdad era algo malo, y por sobretodo, asimismo, también era algo ridículo.

Aunque tampoco está de más decir que ambos chicos eran demasiado tímidos…

La rubia era una persona tímida, un poco insegura de sí misma, amable, valiente, humilde, respetuosa, bondadosa, pero por sobre todas las cosas, ella era una persona demasiado vergonzosa.

En cambio, el pelirrojo, era un chico de carácter frío, tenía una personalidad seria, era bastante calculador cuando se trataba de batallas, y generalmente el chico de mirada plateada, al principio era distante, al menos hasta que entraba en confianza. Ese pelirrojo siempre había sido un poco misterioso. Pero obviando todo lo anterior, cuando se trataba de sentimientos, el chico, en verdad mostraba su lado tímido… Aunque directamente prefería no hablar y/o demostrar sus sentimientos, pues así evitaba mostrar esa parte de su personalidad, ya que en verdad la odiaba… Pero vamos, en algún momento hay que soltarnos…

Como en aquel primer momento en el cual sus labios se unieron…

.

XoxoxoX

.

_Los dos caminaban de regreso a su ciudad natal. Soplaba una brisa tibia, puesto que el verano ya estaba comenzando. A través de las verdes hojas de los árboles, los rayos del sol se filtraban, iluminando suavemente sus caras._

_Habían ido a una reunión en Pueblo Paleta, por petición del Profesor Oak. El resultado final fue que en realidad el profesor quería volver a verlos a todos juntos. Por lo tanto, solo habían terminado hablando, bromeando, peleando y riendo por un rato. Algo normal que sucedía cuando todos se reunían._

_Luego de una agradable tarde, los dos emprendieron su regreso. Ambos ni siquiera se habían consultado esto. Simplemente lo habían hecho. Se habían levantado, despedido y luego alejado de aquel sitio. Desde luego que los dos juntos, uno al lado del otro, es decir, sencillamente tenían pensado acompañarse por un rato._

_Hacía ya varias semanas que ambos se habían enterado de aquella singular noticia que cambiaría sus vidas. Si sus vidas cambiarían para bien o para mal, eso es algo de lo que ellos aún no están enterados._

_Red estaba saliendo con alguien… Al parecer se llamaba Lyra, era una castaña bastante simpática. Y al igual que Crys y Gold, también había nacido en Johto._

_Esta noticia, simplemente había sido lo que había terminado por acabar con las esperanzas de nuestra protagonista… En verdad, esto fue algo duro de enfrentar para la rubia… Había tardado un largo rato en asimilarlo… Aquella noticia le había costado largas horas en las que había estado en silencio y en las que se había hallado llorando. También le había costado la desaparición de la luz de su mirada ambarina, y asimismo su alegre y linda sonrisa... Pero al cabo de un tiempo, finalmente había logrado aceptarlo, puesto que aquella chica de mirada castaña, Lyra, en verdad era una persona amable y amigable. Y si bien había sido ella la que había logrado robarle, sacarle o ganarle –aunque de manera inconsciente– al que fue el portador de su amor durante tantos años, no podía enfadarse con esa chica de coletas. _

_Por otro lado, el pelirrojo, hace un rato bastante largo que había aceptado la relación de su hermana con el Líder de Gimnasio de pelo castaño. Y si bien esto le había molestado en un principio; pues sus celos y amor de hermano provocaban que odiara al castaño, ya que sería él, el que alejaría a su hermana de su lado; termino por aceptarlo, puesto que entendió que aquella relación significaba la felicidad de los dos._

_Y fue así, como la nueva soledad de ambos, había logrado juntarlos… Y más porque vivían en la misma ciudad… O esa era la excusa que ponían…_

_Así es, el pelirrojo estaba de regreso en aquella ciudad donde había vivido los primeros días de su vida. Él había considerado que era buena idea el regresar a su primera Base Secreta. Además, aquella ciudad le traía nostalgia… La verdad, cuidad Verde era su ciudad ideal, de alguna manera le gustaba, y es por eso que también sentía que lo "llamaba"._

_Caminaron despacio, disfrutando de todo lo que estaba a su paso. Del paisaje, de los Pokémon que habitaban en esa región, del clima, de la brisa, de su mutua compañía…_

_El pelirrojo iba liderando el paso por aquel tranquilo camino. Llevaba sus manos en los bolsillos, mientras miraba distraída y seriamente todo lo que lo rodeaba, hasta también observaba de reojo a la chica que lo seguía…_

_En cambio, la rubia, lo seguía como habitualmente hacía… No solo a él, sino que esa era su costumbre, lo hacía con todos los que conocía… Llevaba solo unos escasos pasos más atrasados que el pelirrojo. Estaba cabizbaja, mirando hacia el suelo, como si eso fue lo más interesante del universo… Seguramente hacia eso (mirar hacia el suelo) porque estaba teniendo demasiado sueño._

_Quizás también había sido por eso que no vio lo que se interpuso en su camino… Para ella, aquella raíz en forma de rama, había salido de la nada… No tenía nada que ver que ciegamente se estuviera dirigiendo a ese gran y viejo árbol… No, claro que no… Aquella rama solo había aparecido por arte de magia…_

_Se tropezó, si es eso lo que se estaban preguntando, y cayo, esperando con los ojos fuertemente apretados, el frío encuentro, con el duro suelo._

_Pero eso no sucedió, pues el pelirrojo, el mismo que la estaba mirando de reojo, soltó una débil y pequeña maldición, y se apresuró para evitarlo, rodándola con sus brazos, quedando ambos unidos en un tierno abrazo._

_La rubia abrió lentamente los parpados, y con lo primero que se encontró fue con un reconfortante pecho. Luego sintió como unos fuertes y sobreprotectores brazos le brindaban un apretado abrazo, y finamente sintió la profunda y seria voz de su salvador…_

– _Deberías tener más cuidado-. Había dicho serio, tanto que hasta parecía enojado. Pero ella sabía aquella era su manera de demostrar que se había preocupado por lo que había pasado._

_El pelirrojo espero por un leve asentimiento, o quizás por un "gracias" de manera apenada. Pero nunca espero ni se imaginó que la rubia levantaría la cara y que la acercaría peligrosamente a su rostro, provocándole un sonrojo... Tampoco nunca pensó que no se detendría, como él lo suponía, ni que uniría sus labios con los contrarios, en un tierno, inexperto y corto beso… Y es por eso que ahora tenía los ojos muy abiertos, mientras disfrutaba de las sensaciones que le producía aquel pequeño beso, el mismo que se podría tomar como un intercambio de sentimientos._

_Cuando se separaron los dos se encontraban muy sonrojados. No intercambiaron palabras, pero si habían intercambiaron miradas… Una intensa mirada plateada, se encontró con una tímida ambarina._

.

XoxoxoX

.

Ambos sonrieron ante el recuerdo.

También recordaron la primera vez que se habían tomado de las manos…

.

XoxoxoX

.

_Luego de aquel beso, las cosas entre los dos habían cambiado, pero no tanto, solo habían cambiado lo necesario…_

_Salían más seguido. El bosque era el lugar particular que más solían frecuentar._

_No cruzaban palabras, solo disfrutaban de su compañía. Solo eso necesitaban, nada más hacía falta._

_Al principio la rubia se incomodaba, sentía que debían hablar un poco más. Y es por eso que se esforzaba por formular alguna charla, sacar un tema de conversación, un interés común, hablar sobre sus gustos mutuos, algo…_

_Pero a medida que paso el tiempo, lo entendió. Los silencios no eran malos. _

_Ambos disfrutaban con solo tener al otro a su lado. El silencio no era incomodo, por el contrario, producía un ambiente de tranquilidad, de paz. Aquella tranquilidad hasta parecía divina. Le daba al bosque un aura mágica, la misma que solo ellos compartían… _

_Los diferentes sonidos del bosque, las ramas, la hierba, las hojas, todos esos sonidos resaltados con la ayuda de una fina brisa. Los ruidos provocados por los Pokémon, sus respectivos llamados, aullidos, gruñidos, maullidos, gritos… Todo eso era perfecto para ellos…_

_Ese día nuevamente se dirigían a aquel lugar que tanto les gustaba. _

_Como habitualmente pasaba, el pelirrojo lideraba el tranquilo camino, mientras que la rubia lo seguía de una manera distraída._

_Eso le molestaba. Se sentía solo. ¿Por qué no podía caminar a su lado? ¿Es qué acaso eso era algo tan malo?_

_Fue entonces cuando Yellow sintió una mano. Aquella extremidad, había tomado la suya, los dedos de ambas manos se entrelazaron, y el pelirrojo los apretó, en un gesto de regaño. Tiro de su mano, y la situó a su lado. _

_La rubia solo pudo mirar sorprendida al pelirrojo por los actos que había realizado, y una pequeña sonrisa se había escapado de sus rosados labios, al notar el sonrojo que comenzaba a formarse en el rostro del chico de cabellos rojos._

_En cambio, el pelirrojo, bufo abochornado. Desvió su nerviosa y plateada mirada, esperando escapar de la curiosa ambarina. Y así continuaron caminando… _

_Ambos tomados de las manos…_

.

XoxoxoX

.

Nuevas sonrisas surcaron los labios de ambos.

Y entonces lo entendieron, no era necesario decirse "**te amo**". Simplemente los dos ya se lo habían demostrado… Es más, se lo demostraban a cada rato…

Y podían hacerlo, sin necesidad de exponer sus sentimientos, sin necesidad de hablarlos, sin necesidad de expulsarlos…

Nuevamente se "dijeron" "**te amo**". Porque para ellos no había otra manera que no fuera esa… La única forma de intercambiar palabras de afecto, sentimientos, y todas esas cosas, era a través de sus miradas…

Así es, cuando la mirada plateada y la mirada ambarina se cruzaban, ya no había necesidad de cruzar palabras. Ambos lo sabían, pues se entendían de esa manera. Entendían lo que sus miradas expresaban, cada sentimiento se trasmitía a través de las mismas… A través de sus miradas entendían que se amaban...

En verdad ya no había necesidad de nada más…

**Fin**

* * *

Ah, pero que fluffy me quedo esto oAo No fue mi culpa, es tuya, Ravie-chan, tu me contagias!

Creo que plasme todos mis perspectivas acerca del Viridian D: Pero bueno, para mi, su relación sería así... Es decir, yo veo a la pareja de esa manera...

Bien, como verán, empareje a Red con Lyra... Estoy cansada que lo emparejen con Misty o con Blue para romperle el corazón a Yellow... Ya que hice un trabajo crack, bien, entonces que sea crack original! (?) Nah, mentira, si me gusta que trabajen con esas parejas, solo que yo quería cambiarlas por Lyra, no se, al menos así Yellow no se siente tan traicionada :D (?)

Bueno Ravie-chan, espero que te haya gustado.

Agradezco a los que entraron y espero que esto (que para mi quedo feo) haya sido de su agrado.

Cualquier sugerencia constructiva, es bien recibida :D

Nuevamente agradezco a los que leyeron.

Nos vemos!

BlackDream-Mary.


End file.
